battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Durma Conglomerate
The Durma Conglomerate are race of humanoid beings who exhausted their homeworld resources sometime around 500 B.C.E. earth calender and were forced to either go to the stars or face mass extinction. A previously divided people were now forced to work together to survive and from this division arose harships. They faced several military dictatorships, struggles amongst the different factions and a prolonged conflict with an unknown insectiod race that nearly brought them to the brink of extinction. They eventually formed their current government system which runs the Civilization like a massive corperation with a strong military that has become the core of Durman Society. History Pre Exodus Era The Durman originate from the planet Durma which is located somewhere between Mech space, Mentaler and Centri Space. At about 3000 B.C.E. earth calender they hit the industrial age and large scale resources were needed to fuel the economies of the 10 great natons of the planet unfortunately as these nations needed more and more resources to fuel there industry and they eventually fought a series of brutal world wars amongst themselves for control of Durma's remaining resources which killed off half of the Race's population over the next 500 years. In 2850 B.C.E. the Durmans reached their nuclear and Space colonial era which only further fueled the competition between the surviving world powers. The Planet of Plastios a world of similar traits to Durma which could host life had long been seem by the Durmans as an extention to Durma as it was the closest planet to the homeworld. When the Durmans finally landed on Platios they discovered another Humaniod race who had just entered the Nuclear Era, the results of contact were a catastrophy The Durmans began a war of extermination against the natives of Plastios to deny them the ability to compete, and the survivors were forced into slavery after 100 years of warfare which scarred but didn't destroy Plastios. As resources became more and more scarce on the homeworld strip mining and industrial expansion in the rest of the system was endorsed however without a united government war continued amongst the world powers. The 10 super powers of the planet eventually molded into 4 supra-national states that squabbled over the remaining resources of Durma and Plastios. Plastios was left uninhabitable following a disasterious solar system war between the 4 supra-national states of Durma most of the remaining Plastions were wipeout by the war and the last survivors marganilized even further in Durman society. Following the Solar War the entire system was left unstable as the Durmans had left all the planets they had colonized almost completely bare of resources. Durma itself a once beautiful diosphericly diverse planet was dying with lots of the fauna and flora going extinxt, the planet's atmoshpere becoming impossible to breath in and more then 40 % of the Durman population dead in mass graves across the system. The winning side nowadays known as the Grand alliance was a militaristic totalitarian union of the strongest countries left standing after the war saw that it was either flight or death and they forced the rest of the Durman race and the surviving enslaved Plastions to pool the remaining resources and push for the stars in 550 B.C.E. The Great Trial as it was called was a 50 year period in which the survivors built a massive fleet to push into the stars and abandon the beloved and doomed homeworld. During this period another 10 % to 15 % died from the harsh conditions of the planet and the unending labor of trying to survive the planet and the brutal regime that now ruled the whole race. The Great Exodus: In 2500 B.C.E the Durmans began the flight from their dying homeworld and into the stars as they had developed a prototype for inter-stellar technology during the great trial. After 50 years the Durman fleet came across a planet in a system to that seemed hospitable for a large population though it was a relatively cold world. The Durmans began settling the warmer parts of the planet which they now called Glacium. The Durmans soon discovered thsat the world had vast resources under its surface including water, vast mineral reserves and a particular minieral that had large energy potentials. Following this development the ruling regime began to enforce an even stricter rule over the survivors of the exodus to gain as much power as possible. The increasing brutality which the Durman leaders put their subjects through finally broke the will of the people and a widespread revolt occured across the entire planet with many of the settlements being destroyed by the anti government groups. The military which had been the spine of the regime's rule turned on them and removed most of the leaders from power replacing them with younger generation leaders who had been in their infancy during the Great Exodus. The Durman Civil War The new government quickly went to work trying to suppress the revolts and to bring order. The proved successful at first and over the next 150 years the world slowly started to grow with large cities amassing around 8 points on the world. The new military regime was less brutal then the one that had lead the people out of Durma however it was still a strict government that enforced its absolute will upon the rest of the race. Many within Durman Society were tired of the spartan lifestyle that had dominated them for over 200 years and protests began to arise once more however the military was firmly in control and saw an oppurtunity to deal with both the growing dissidents and to also deal with growing food and land problems as the world could only host life in certain areas of the planet and food production was limited. The government began to offer extensive rights to those who sought out and colonized new worlds. Hundreds of thousands rushed for the Oppurtunity to aquire more rights and lands. The so called second exodus began in this time with many leaving to try their luck on other planets in the system and in other systems as Interstellar travel had been perfected though it was still primitive in comparison to now a days. Eventually the Durman settlers spread out over a few systems within the region amongst the discoevery they amde were ruins of an ancient race around 2000 B.C.E. on the world of Netestial that seemed to have vanished this sparked a great interest across Durman space as the ruins contained extensive archives of advanced technology. It is unknown to this day what was the race that once occupied these ruins but one thing that is sure that amongst the ruins was technological blue prints that would pivot the Durmans atlwast 10,000 years ahead of their current technological level. The Military government that Weakly ruled over all of Durman Space from Glacium began to try and centralize power after the discovery and demanded that the Settlers of Netestial submit to Central authority. The system that had stood for nearly 300 years collapsed as the colonies which had enjoyed absolute autonomy refused and war broke out once more amongst the Durman People. The Plastios who had recovered in numbers to a degree also rebelled against Durman rule as they were tired of their status as slaves and thought that the Ruins on Netestial were their key to freedom and to exact revenge on the Durmans who had ensalved and massacred their once proud culture. The Central forces quickly took many of the colonial worlds surronding their core space. While those on the fringe of Durman Space aligned with the citizens of Netestial creating the Alliance for Freedom while the Plastios Rebels fought as much as they could to fight off the durmans and aquire means of traveling to Netestial. The war quickly engulfed all of Durman Space with many of the worlds suffering cruel treatment from one of the three sides as none were particularly democratic or kind. The Durman population had greatly increased over the 450 years it had had peace but it seemed that this war would put them once more into a poor situation. The Netestial government was working towards developing the technology they had discovered and after 100 years of war and the fighting now on theri door step they had succeeded unleashing a high tech space fleet that used energy produced from the manipulation of the energy in a way unknown to the rest of the Durman race and an extensive military arsenal filled with mobile tanks which relied on hover tech along with high powered energy artillery. The Freedom Alliance completely crushed the Central invasion force in the battle of Netestial, unfortunately during the battle most of the ruins were destroyed as was the central government of the Freedom Alliance. What was left after the battle was a decimated Central Army and a victorious Freedom Army which was the strongest power in Durman Space. The Freedom Forces swiftly swept through Durman Space regaining control of all of Freedom space and evenutally taking Glacium without much of a fight. Then the Freedom forces which renamed themselves the Salvation Alliance turned their eyes to the Plastion Rebels who would be absolutely decimated one raid after another by Salvation Forces. After 7 of these raids the Plastions lowered their arms but were forced into even worse conditions then before. With millions being Slaugtered by the Durmans or used as entertainment in ways previously thought beyond the imagination. The now victorious Salvation Alliance set up their new government as a theocracy built around a strong military structure. The Salvation order quickly proved to be even more intolerable then the previous military governments as it was made up of fanatics who idolized the ancient race fcalling theri victory divine intervention. Without the "Free Thinkers" who had formed the Freedom alliance the Order without resistence, and for the next 300 years a very dogmatic society controlled by zealots pushed the race into a very somber and religious way of life. All colonization efforts were directed by the Order to uncover new alien ruins. While new technology was developed on Netestial from the remaining archives that had been stored prior to the Battle of Netestial. After the Order The order eventually came ot its demise once more at the hands of the Durman military machine which wanted power for themselves. The new government recreated the Central Authority this time on Netestial and pushed to eradicate any possible records of the order's existence. While the military was supported by the Durman populace at first they quickly lost most the support after the brutal treatment they had suffered under the previous regimes failed to disappear. The new Military government quickly fell apart and infighting broke out once more with all sides now possessing the same technology as the ruling class, with some even having adapted it to make more unique types of technology. This infighting lacked the distructive power of the Civil War however central authority fell apart and political instability became a norm in Durman Space. While it remained a single entity in name the Durman race was now splintered once more like it had been while on Durma with each faction controlling their own piece of space and expanding into further into the frontier of unkonwn space independent of the others. Wars between factions became quite common wih one falling and another two taking its place. A group simply known as the Corperation had been colonizing planets for mining and archeological purposes near the original Durman System ever since the First Central Authority permitted the colonization of other planets had benifited greatly from all the dconflicts over the past 1000 years as it never intervened in the actually fighting and aided the side that was winning in the end gaining large benifits by selling everythnig they found to the central authorites. The Corperation had expanded Durman Space in the opposite direction and now included the original durma System and even located a few ruins of the same race which had lead to the rise of the order though these contained nothing of technological value, the rest of the durman race looked at the corperation with awe as it was no longer a small organization dedicated to mining and furthering the frontier of Durman Space but rather a full blown entity in its own right as it started to absorb many of areas of central Durman space which had been left completely abandoned following the collapse of central authority. The Corperation founded a military wing of in the year 1000 B.C.E. to protect their holdings and help deal with any possible threats they might find on a world. The corperation traded with the other factions but never fought in the factional wars. Many young Durmans dreamed to join the ranks of the Corperation and make a name for themselves. By 500 B.C.E. earth calender Durman space was finally starting to stabalize again. Most of space was divided between three factions now The Corperation, a new military regime which controled a majority of Durma's core areas they called themselves the Supreme Authority, and the small Alliance which was a copy of the alliance of freedom and centred itself around the now ruined world of Netestial. These three factions began expanding their frontiers and coperating with one another until they came across the Atali System. The Durman-Atali War The Durmans cames into contact with the Atali in the year 430 B.C.E. it was a civilization which appeared new to space travel and controlled only their home system and a few planets in a nearby one, however the Durmans detected that on the Atali homeworld there was likely another ruin of the race which had giving them their current technology. The old greed of the Durman race for more started to take over. The Atali initially welcomed the Durmans as they had not yet come across another race and were relatively peaceful. The Atali were a very slender race with a similar genetic and body structure to that of the Durmans which made them more trusting to the Durmans. This would prove a mistake in later years. The Durmans and Atali began trading almost at once. The Atali were facinated by Durman technology and society with some venturing into Durman Space to explore the new found wonders. The Durmans on the otherhand while disorganized were seeing that the Atali had a system full of resources and 3 hospitable planets which shocked them. The Atali had a population larger then all of Durman Space put together due to much more hospitable worlds and high birth rates. The Atali were socially a very peaceful society with a very spiritual core having learned to avoid warfare after their first and only world war, but they still had an armed force which was technologically lagging in comparison to the Durman military but would probably put up a fight once conflcit emerged. The Atali began to dislike the Durmans by 400 B.C.E. after it became clear that the Durman were an arrogant and greedy race who treated the Atali like they were subjects and not friends. The reportrs coming in from those returning from Durman Space also made the Atali public shutter after learning of the atrocities the Durmans had commited against the Plastions who were now a slave race , and even to their own people during the successive wars. The Atali governmnt which was a theocratic Monarchy respectively requested that the Durmans left however this was rebuffed by the Durman New who quickly moved into the Atali space to claim it as a protecterate of the Supreme Authority. This invasion of Atali space lead to the Atali mobolizing thier force =s to try and fight against the Durmans. The Atali homeworld of Xenia was quickly invaded as the supirior Durman forces overan Atali Space however the Atali were able to push them back somwhat and prevent invasions of a large scale of the capital.The worlds Zela and Sorani held out and quickly reorganized. The Durman Central Authority tried to use theri accomplishments to bring both the corperation and the Alliance under theri influence however the corperation simply ignored their demands but was interested in the Atali and theri homeworld, while the Alliance collpased under preassure and joined the Supreme Authority. Eventually the Coeration agreed to help out the rest of the Durmans and signed an alliance with the S.A. creating the first united Durman force in over 1000 years. The Atali while hopeless in terms of conventional warfare soon turned out to be a very proud and strong race who loved peace but didnt back down from a fight. The High population of the Atali made it impossible to completely occupy the whole of Xenia and it also made them very dangerious when in numbers. As a response the Durmans began a campaign of slaughter and genocide against the Atali completely decimating the population of Northern Xenia allowing for a full scale occupation of the region by 370 B.C.E and push south the Atali were horrified of the events happening to their beloved brothers and sisters, with death being an act of mercy, in comparison to forced labor, forced reproduction (as it turned out the atali were compatible for reproduction with the Durmans) and outbreaks of biological weapons to break resistence, amongst other crimes. The Atali continued to hold out on Xenia for a further 5 years before the Durmans unleashed widespread planetery barrages on the south wiping out 70% of the planet's population. Soon after Zela and Sonari surrendered to avoid the same fate, while the rest of the Atali colonies followed though there numbers barely passed 100,000 people in total. The occupation of Atali Space would begin in 360 B.C.E. and the Atali were declared a slave race under the Durman with Atali space being added to that of Durman which now controlled 10 systems within their sector of Space. The incorperation of the Atali increased the total population of the Durmans by almost 70%. The women were considered an invauluble resource to the durmans as they were compatible with durmans and sold for high prices on the Durman market, while the male Atali were seperated from the women and forced to work in mines and as hard labor alongside the last Plastions. The Durmans quickly began a campaign of genocide of the Atali Culture and of its male population to avoid uprisings like the ones the Plastions had launched in the past. The Second Durman Civil War and first Contact with the Sorix Durman Space was at the height of its power following the abosrbtion of Atali Space which had some of the largest reserves of resources the Durmans had ever seen. settlement of the Atali worlds began almost at once and the once proud and spiritual Atali were now slaves on their own worlds and trophies to the Durmans. Their will had been brocken completely and they did as told for out of fear of the reprecussions.The diffence in Durman and Atali ways of life had proved the very core of this loss of wil to fight as the Durmans were capable of things the Atali had never imagined and were far supirior. From Atali space the the Durmans began to expand explore other systems. However at home the Durman Alliance was starting to show cracks as the Corperation fell into disatifaction with the S.A. over how to organize the new conquered territories and on the rights of the COrperation as they wanted to remain independent of S.A. Authority. The S.A. began broke off talks in 340 B.C.E. and attacked parts of Coperation space, thinking it would lead to their submission. The reverse happened after the Corperation launched a full scale attack on core Durman Space with a massive fleet which had previously been used for exploration but was up to standards with the S.A. military fleet and far outnumbered it in size. The Second Durman Civil war began this way and while the Space battles were contested everyone thought the S.A. would surely win on ground only to be again surpised when the Co. Military proved more then a challange for them made up of Veteran Co. explorers and marines fighting alongside a vast robotic army which the Co. had repurposed for combat. The Co. had kept it secret but they had unocovered another set of ruins in their controlled space which allowed them to gain a much needed advantage over the S.A. supirior numbers though they were still decisphering all the writings and information. The S.A. tried to uncode the ruins found on Xenia but could not without diverting resources from what looked to be a long war. The war remained in a stalemate until 290 B.C.E. when an unknown completely wipeout a newly founded colony on the fringe of Durman Space, it was ignored at the time as both sides thought it was only a natural disaster. However in 285 B.C.E. a full scale invasion force of a previously unknown race entered S.A. Durman Space. The Sorix a biotech race that depended on feeding on other life discovered the durmans in their space and looked to get rid of them. The invasion caught the S.A. completely off gaurd and almost half of their space was lost by 280 B.C.E. the Co. quickly make gains on the S.A. as most of their forces surrendered without a fight. The S.A. was finished. Rise of the Conglomerate and The Sorix-Durma War Begins The collapse of the S.A. let both the CO. and the Sorix absorb the remaining S.A. space with the Atali system falling prey to the Sorix. The Atali were soon fleeing into Durman space along with the rest of the Durmans who were evecuating. The Atali originally thought that the Sorix would liberate them but soon realized that the Insectoid race was only there to feast and expand. The Durmans reluctantly revoked the slavery status of the Atali and began giving them weapons as the Durman forces continued to lose ground to the Sorix. The remaining Leaders of the S.A. signed a quick peace treaty with the Co. and surrendered. A provisional capital to a newly united Durman Space was made on a the Co. centre of operations a large scale sapce station used for a docking, research and administration of the entire entity, while the old homeworld Durma was decalred the dejure capital of all Durmans and Atali. The Plastions tried to rebel once more but were brutally put down and forced to fight alongside their longterm masters. The new government was declared the Durma Conglomerate as it was originally an economic entity and the S.A. and Co. armed forces were combined into the Durman Armed Forces and Durman Space fleet which now was the largest it had ever been. The structure of the Conglomerate was based on that of the Corperation with the leaders being the main investors and leaders of Durman Society calling it the General Directory, and the Security council was created to provide leadership for the militarhy and worked directly under the Directory. FOr the first time since the pre-space flight era Durmans enjoyed political and social freedoms as the Conglomerate was based on the frontier seeking Corperation which had allowed alot of freedoms to their employees, and now the Durmans were on the recieving end of an extermination campaign. The Durma Conglomerate continued to steadily lose ground to the Sorix over the next 300 years who were absorbing one world after another though at massive losses, but by 100 C.E. earth cycle the Durmans had successfully stopped the Sorix push thanks to the development of new technology which allowed the Durmans to halt them and create a much stronger military and shorten greatly the traveling time of supplies and fleets through relay and ftl (faster then Light) technology. The battle of the Durma System in the birthplace of the Durman Race would prove the decisive end of the Sorix advances and the start of the counter attack. The Durman-Sorix War Category:Nations Government Culture and Society Biology Military Economy Space Travel Capacities Planets Category:Nations Category:Alien Nations